FIG. 1 is a drawing of a prior art illuminated hanging lantern 100 with a paper or plastic shade 102. The shade 102 is collapsible, with a helical embedded wire 118 typically included to maintain its shape when expanded to a generally spherical shape. For illumination, the configuration includes a body 104 having a solar cell 106 and a light source such as LED 108. The electronics to transfer electrical power from the solar panel to the LED are contained in the body 104, which hangs via hook 110. The solar cell 106 or optional photocell may be used to detect lower ambient light levels so that the lantern only becomes illuminated at dusk. Some designs include a metal retaining wire 116 to keep the shade expanded. The shade 102 has an upper, peripheral round hole that is trapped by an upper rim 112 of body 104 and a lower retaining ring 114. The ring 114 is either screwed or glued in position such that shade 102 cannot be removed. As such, the shade 102 is not interchangeable if it becomes soiled or damaged.